Inter-Universal Tenkaichi Budokai
by HurricaneGohan94
Summary: A year after his battle with Son Goku, Beerus has nothing to fill his time until a suggestion from Whis gets him interested in testing Goku's abilities once again this time in a Tournament that spans across universes. Multi-xover consisting of DBZ, Naruto, Bleach, and Fairy Tail. WARNING, be prepared for anything there is no favoritism when it comes to any of these series.
1. Prologue

Ok I know what some of you may be thinking, what the hell is this? Well I thought it would be fun if I wrote up something that's not so serious compared to the rest of my work as a fun little side project while I crank out the next couple chapters of my other stories. This will be pretty short compared to everything else I do (of course it will, it's a freaking tournament fic) and I already have all the fighters chosen, fights matched up, and winners of said fights up to the final round. Now another thing you may be thinking, "why have DBZ characters fight in this, they're so O.P compared to every other series represented here." Well here is my response, in terms of raw power, yes DBZ trumps everything else in this mass x-over, however other categories such as tactics, stamina, dumb luck, and spirit is where these other series beats out the king of Shounen so expect some surprising wins littered throughout this little tourney. Now I'm very certain I will get flames up the ass from butt-hurt fanboys who can't take it when their precious DBZ loses in anything so I'm going to address this issue now, if you can't comprehend a DBZ character taking a loss from a Bleach, Naruto, or Fairy Tail character DO. NOT. READ. I'm not favoring DBZ here or any of these series, I had help making these matches and I thought real hard about how these matches will go along with friends; it wasn't easy and expect some of your favorites to not make it far. And one last thing, DON'T TAKE THIS TOO SERIOUSLY, now on with the show!

"This" is talking/Techniques

"**This" is Zanpakuto**

"_**This" is Biju**_

"_This" is thought_

**Prologue:**

Beerus was bored, very bored, so bored in fact that his assistant/sensei, Whis was rubbing his fingers against his temples in order to ward of the raging headache forming at the God of Destruction's incessant whining.

"Whissss, help me think of something to dooo." Beerus whined childishly as he moved about his chair trying to get comfortable.

It had been just over a year since his battle with Son Goku and although he had been knocked out by Whis in order to sleep for a couple more years, he had unexpectedly woken up early much to his assist's surprise. But now that he was up earlier than expected, he really had nothing to occupy his time with which lead to his constant whining that had been going on since he had woken up.

It had been a week since then…

"Whiisss!"

The martial arts master's face turned red with extreme annoyance, he couldn't take the God's whining any longer.

"Beerus-sama!"

The cat god blinked at the uncharacteristic shout that came from his assistant and he quickly silenced himself.

"If you're so bored, may I recommend watching events from the other universes?" Whis questioned irritably

"I already did, they were only interesting for so long before I got bored again." Beerus answered with a sigh

Whis calmed himself a bit in order to think a little bit clearer, "Well why not watch the old Tournaments of Son Goku and his friends, maybe that will interest you for some time?"

The purple being thought of that for a moment only to shrug a couple seconds later.

"I have no interest in such outdated material, besides the WMAT isn't the most entertaining thing to watch in the first place from what I saw of it over 50 years ago."

Whis began to mull over more ideas in his head until one came to mind. "Why not make your own tournament, yes that could work, you could make it a universal tournament consisting of the best fighters from all around."

Beerus immediately scoffed at the idea, "That would be pointless, you and I both know that Son Goku would be a participant in such a tournament and with his current power level, he'd go undefeated until he reached the final match which would be against me if I had it my way."

The assistant shrugged, the destructive (and childish) God made a sound point, but just as Whis was about to abandon the tournament idea, he was struck by inspiration and a wide grin quickly formed on his face. Beerus saw the look and interest flashed in his eyes as he motioned for the other man to speak.

"You said you monitored the other universes since you awoke right?" Beerus nodded, wondering where his mentor was going. "Well tell me, did any of the warriors you see catch your interest?"

The God nodded, "Yes, I was actually planning on setting up a meeting with the other Gods in order to gain permission to challenge these warriors later on down the road."

Whis' grin widened, "Well why not gather them all together for a tournament sponsored by you?"

Beerus blinked, had he heard that right? "Say what?"

His mentor gained an inquisitive look, "That's right, we can set up a tournament, gathering all the fighters of your interest together from their universes including our own and have them go up against each other one on one with the winner having a match with you."

Beerus sat and pondered the idea for a few minutes before a feral grin adorned his face, he absolutely loved this idea. "Yes, this idea will do nicely, however I want Son Goku participating in this tournament. This could be just the thing he needs to fully test his capabilities."

Whis looked surprised at such a statement and watched as his lord gathered four crystal balls with one displaying the familiar Super Saiyan in his various battles over the years while the others looked unfamiliar to the man.

"Beerus-sama, are these warriors truly strong enough to challenge Son Goku?"

The God of Destruction chuckled lightly as he watched several battles, A group of young adults fighting a much older and experienced man with a pink-haired young man winning the battle with a strange combination of fire and lightning, two young men fighting a beautiful women through several different environments, and an orange-haired teenager dual-wielding swords while fighting a middle aged man dressed in white and wielding an energy bow.

"Strong enough to challenge Son Goku, maybe not in terms of power but then again it's not always the strongest fighter who wins the battle. No I think this tournament will help the Super Saiyan God as well as his friends use more than their fists and ki during a fight."

Beerus flicked his wrist sending the crystal balls away from him, "Call a meeting with the Gods of the 3rd, 6th, 7th, and 9th Universes, I want the details of this tournament drafted up immediately!"

Whis nodded, "As you wish Beerus-sama."

The 7th God of Destruction chuckled almost maniacally, _"Things are about to get interesting." _

He glanced at the crystal balls once more,

"_For all of you!"_

* * *

Yeah I know the prologue is pretty weak but I couldn't think of much to make this very interesting, I'll be sure to pick up the pace next chapter where things get interesting, until next time people oh and ignorant flames will be ignored, thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

So yeah, I'm having a blast with this little project of mine. I've been going over all the fights I've planned out in my head multiple times so I couldn't resist turning out another chapter already. So let's get started.

"This" is talking/techniques

"**This" is Zanpakuto**

"_**This" is Biju**_

"_This" is thinking_

**Chapter 1:**

Beerus hummed a happy tune to himself as he sat on his throne; the meeting with the other gods went off without a hitch they had all loved the idea of such a competition. To them, it was more or less a way of flexing their muscles, a way of proving which universe had the strongest warriors without outright saying it and the 7th God of Destruction used that competitive mindset to his advantage.

"_Now it's time for the next step," _He thought, folding his hands in front of him. _"It's time to announce my little game and give these warriors some…incentive to join in on the fun."_

With that in mind, the purple god called in Whis in order to begin to set up his method of messaging the other universes.

_3__rd__ Universe: Magnolia Town_

Makarov Dreyer was annoyed…and drunk…very drunk. Why you may ask? Well maybe it had something to do with the hyperactive and freakishly strong young Mages of his guild, Fairy Tail making a mess of said establishment once again….after the repairs that were _recently _completed. It had been a little over a month since the battle with Tartarus and things were finally calming down a bit and to the master's pleasant surprise, a few of his beloved children as he referred to them had established relationships with one another beyond friendship, Gajeel and Levi as well as Juvia and Grey were no real surprise to him (He and a few of the older Mages had a betting pool going on about both pairs and when it would happen) however Natsu and Lucy surprised practically everyone…well not really but no one expected the oblivious Natsu to make a move. All in all, everything seemed to be back to a relative form of normalcy.

"_Although things are a bit boring around here now," _The old man thought. "_I'm sure something interesting will happen soon, especially with these brats here."_

As if someone had been listening in on his musings (*cough* Whis *cough*) an extremely loud sound almost like static went off causing the ground to give a violent shudder.

"What the hell was that!?" Natsu shouted in mild annoyance while keeping Lucy from falling on her face due to the shudder.

"It came from outside, let's check it out." Grey suggested before sprinting out of the guild with Juvia following closely behind him.

Pretty soon the rest of the curious magic users followed suit wondering what was going on.

_6__th__ Universe: Konohagakure no Sato_

They stared each other down unblinkingly, their eyes full of determination for what was about to take place.

"Are you ready for this Naruto, I won't go easy on you." Sasuke said, his EMS/Rinnegan combo staring directly into the cross-shaped eyes of his rival's Six Paths Sage Mode.

"I won't lose this time Sasuke, prepare yourself." Naruto retorted, creating a giant chakra arm when he noticed Sasuke activate Susano'o.

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

They shouted at once while rearing back their respective giant fist.

"ROCK!"

"PAPER!"

"SCISSORS!"

…

…

On the sidelines, the other members of Team Kakashi bowed their heads in embarrassment hoping the ground would swallow them.

It had been six months since the conclusion of the Fourth Great Shinobi War and things certainly were changing for the better across the Elemental Nations. Both Naruto and Sasuke were deemed as heroes for defeating Kaguya and breaking the Infinite Tsukuyomi and with that victory, the last Uchiha was acquitted of all charges placed on him during the Kage Summit and defection and returned home much to the delight of his old team as well as Taka who found a place to belong in Konoha. The relationship between the Great Five was better than ever with the alliance holding strong, trade agreements were a plenty, and new bonds were forming between shinobi who were at each other's throats only a year before.

Naruto had started a relationship with Hinata shortly after the war and things were going smoothly despite a couple bumps in the road due to inexperience on both parts as well as an overprotective Hiashi. And much to everyone's surprise, Sasuke had finally relented and gave Sakura a chance and despite the difficulty of the Uchiha's lack of outward affection at times, the couple was just as strong as Naruto and Hinata.

Of course not everything that happened after the war was beneficial; many of the minor villages had taken it upon themselves to align and form larger territories by taking out civilian villages across the Great Lands after which they will attack any of the larger villages in small raids in order to gain some glory. Although nothing came of such small threats especially in Konoha where the two great Demi-God Ninja reside which also lead to another problem that revolved around said shinobi.

Boredom,

Yes with all the power Naruto and Sasuke gained from Hagoromo, there weren't many people who could give them a decent workout let alone all-out fight unless it was each other and to a lesser extent, Kakashi who with two Mangekyo Sharingan and Kamui, was a pain in the ass to fight efficiently now, this lead to the two seventeen year old Jounin using their abilities for ridiculous and childish games with an audience more often than naught.

Kakashi sighed as he watched his two strongest students bicker like children over a game meant for _children_. He glanced at both of his student's better halves and both young women were looking anywhere but at the two rivals. He glanced over at the rest of the Konoha 11 that had shown up and shook his head when he saw that they weren't paying any attention and went about their own business be it Shoji, painting nails, working out, eating, sharpening weapons, or even sleeping.

He groaned and scratched the back of his head in annoyance, "_Something needs to happen anything that will get these guys serious out of their boredom."_

Cue familiar shudder and loud static noise.

Everyone's eyes shot up into the sky when they heard the noise go off above them.

"What in god's name," Kakashi muttered, activating his Sharingan as he gazed intently on the phenomenon above him.

The sky was opening.

_9__th__ Universe: Karakura Town_

Ichigo smiled lightly as he watched his friends high five and hug each other and why wouldn't they?

You only graduate high school once after all.

The Substitute…well former Substitute Shinigami, he was an official member of the Gotei 13 now despite his status as a living being. The fight with Ywach left a couple Captain Positions vacant once again so Shunsui had offered Ichigo the position of the 5th Division after they had lost Shinji while Shuuhei took over for the now fully canine Komamura who could no longer continue his duties. Yes the damages and loses were indeed extensive but Soul Society won in the end and things were rather peaceful now and the orange-haired young man continued his human existence despite his new duties as a Captain.

He noticed Orihime and the others waving at him so he approached them giving his congratulations to Uryu who had graduated at the top of the class, the normal fist bump to Chad, and received a kiss on the cheek from the group's resident healer. Ichigo and Orihime began dating soon after Ichigo killed Ywach which surprised everyone who knew just how prudish and oblivious the powerful hybrid could be at times but despite that everyone gave them their congratulations and blessings with an eccentric Isshin shouting about grandchildren.

Admittedly things were getting a bit mundane without any real big threats to train for that weren't a butt-hurt Grimmjow who wanted constant rematches with the Kurosaki who didn't even know the Espada was alive until he came crashing through his window two months ago.

His musings were cut off when he felt a violent tremor and the sound of static.

"W-what is that!?" Orihime cried, holding on to Ichigo for dear life.

Uryu used his reiatsu to keep himself steady looking in all directions before summoning his bow and pointing it skyward. "Kurosaki, look up at the sky do you feel that power!?"

Ichigo did indeed feel an immeasurable amount of power coming from the sky and he growled when he saw the massive tear in the sky. "What is that, a Garganta?"

Isshin shook his head at the assumption, "No I don't sense any sort of Hollow reiatsu this is something else entirely."

Ichigo reached into his gown and took hold of his badge ready for battle if needed.

"_I've got a bad feeling about this."_

_7__th__ Universe: Capsule Corp._

"A toast to welcome back our favorite time traveler, It's good to have you here with us son." Bulma said

"Thanks mom, but really there's no need to get so excited, I'm only here for a few days." Said the visiting Future Trunks.

It had been a year since Beerus' visit to Earth and was once again Bulma's Birthday. Everyone had come to the party like the previous year but no one was expecting the unannounced visit of the time traveling Saiyan who arrived just a few moments ago to see how everyone was doing. He was welcomed with open arms by all even the curious young Trunks who had heard stories but never remembered meeting his future self.

Goku chuckled at the unexpected turn of events and watched as everyone chatted away. Little did everyone know, the Saiyan was told to be on the lookout for a special message from Beerus courtesy of the Old Kai who had been present at the God's meeting. Goku didn't know any details other than the fact that he would be interested in what the God of Destruction had to say, so he decided to wait around until he heard the message.

He didn't have to wait long as the loud static sound and shudder was heard and felt by the others as well as himself.

"_What is going on?"_

_Beerus' Palace_

The God of Destruction smirked as he gazed into the multiple connections Whis created throughout the four universes, noticing how the attention of all the mortals was on him. He could hear the mumblings of confusion all around from the warriors he was interested in to the civilians quivering in fear at his image. Now it was time to begin his little show so not wasting any more time, he began.

"Greetings mortals, I'm sure all of you are very confused about what is going on and my intentions. Do not fear, I'm here in order to make your mundane existence just a bit more fun for you and for myself." He began, ignoring the offended shouts he continued. "My name is Beerus I am the God of Destruction of the 7th Universe."

The Shinobi looked skeptical at his claim, thinking that the purple cat creature was nothing more than a genjutsu.

The Mages, having dealt with otherworldly beings before, took his claim a bit more seriously and watched him intently.

Ichigo's group as well as the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo didn't try to dispute his claim considering what they had faced in the past.

The Z Gang just looked at the God dryly as he boasted making him sweatdrop, maybe he should move this along.

"Whether you all believe my claim or not is of no concern as of yet, but I didn't reveal myself to you all to boast. I'm here to announce that with the blessings of the other Gods of the twelve universes, the first Inter-Universal Tenkaichi Budokai!"

Only the Z Gang recognized the title and their eyes lit up in barely contained anticipation, things were definitely about to get interesting.

"For those of you who don't understand, the Tenkaichi Budokai is an annual Martial Arts competition held on the Earth of the 7th Universe where I reside. However unlike the standard Tournament mine will have a bit of…flare to it."

Every universe's warriors were waiting for him to continue; good he had their full attention.

"As the warriors of my universe may have guessed, this tournament will contain warriors from multiple universes hence the name. I'm doing this in order for all fighters to battle an unknown territory an order to think on the fly on the best way on how to counter unique warriors you've never faced before."

Now the Shinobi were interested if they weren't before, strategic battle was their forte after all. But still multiple universes, well then again Kaguya, Obito, and now Kakashi could hop dimensions so maybe multiple universes weren't that much of a stretch.

The Mages of Fairy Tail just thought of Edolas and the Karakura group thought of the multiple realms they had fought in so it wasn't unbelievable to them either.

"Now for the rules, the roster will consist of 32 fighters in total which means only 8 warriors from each universe will be able to participate. Due to unique abilities weapons are allowed however there will be no killing in this competition. Environments will be randomized to any location within the four universes which could give an opponent an advantage or disadvantage depending on the terrain. Fights will have no time limit and a fight ends if the opponent loses consciousness, incapable of continuing due to severe injury, or gives up. And last but not least, every fight is one on one no outside interference or tag teaming an enemy."

Goten and Trunks somehow knew that little rule was directed at them and had the decency to look sheepish.

"Hey, what do we win!?" Natsu shouted

Beerus smirked at the boy and continued speaking, "The winner of this competition will have a one on one with yours truly as well as anything else they desire. Money, training, hell I'll even throw in a lifetime supply of any food your heart desires if you want."

Natsu, Goku, and Naruto drooled at the food comment

Ichigo, Vegeta, Sasuke, and all the other serious warriors liked the idea of being trained by the God.

And who didn't love money?

"So anyone interested?"

A resounding 'YES' was heard, hurting the God's ears.

"Ow, well then now to determine the warriors worthy enough for this competition." With a snap of his fingers a powerful pressure slammed into all potential warriors forcing them all to the ground. "The first eight warriors from each universe who can get to their feet the fastest will be placed into the roster good luck to all of you."

The next few minutes were grueling for all potential fighters but eventually everyone with enough will was able to stand up and Beerus couldn't be more impressed by the roster that had risen.

"Very good, now to announce the ones with the will fight" He gazed at all the standing warriors from the multiple connections.

"From Universe 3, Natsu Dragneel,"

The Dragon Slayer gave a shout of triumph

"Erza Scarlet,"

The Titania smiled

"Grey Fullbuster,"

The Ice Demon Slayer smirked

"Laxus Dreyer,"

The man grinned

"Gajeel Redfox,"

The Iron Dragon Slayer gave his signature chuckle

"Jura Neekis,"

The Wizard Saint bowed while the previously announced Mages paled at the name

"Kagura Mikazuchi,"

The young women remained stoic and Erza smirked at the potential rematch.

"And finally Chelia Blendy, congratulations to all of you."

The Sky God Slayer cheered childishly but the other Mages minus Jura narrowed their eyes at the name knowing exactly how threatening the young girl could be her match with Wendy showed that much.

"Now moving on to Universe 6, Uzumaki Naruto"

The Sage grinned while cracking his knuckles

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

The Uchiha gave a small smirk

"Hatake Kakashi,"

The masked man just gave an eye smile

"Hyuga Hinata,"

She blushed at the attention

"Rock Lee,"

He gave a cry of YOUTH

"Darui,"

The Kumo Jounin looked on impassively while the Konoha shinobi began strategizing against the man who was held in almost the same regard as Kakashi.

"Killer Bee,"

He rapped in happiness

"And finally, Sabaku no Gaara,"

All the shinobi were surprised to hear that the Kazekage would be participating as were the other Kage who had decided to not participate and allow their shinobi a chance at glory.

"Now for Universe 9, Kurosaki Ichigo,"

No one was surprised

"Ishida Uryu,"

The Quincy just nodded

"Kuchiki Rukia,"

The petite women smirked

"Abarai Renji,"

He gave his cocky smile

"Kuchiki Byakuya"

He remained as stoic as ever

"Zaraki Kenpachi,"

Ichigo went pale; he could _feel_ the sadistic grin

"Htsugaya Toshiro,"

The young prodigy didn't give anything away like usual

"And Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez,"

The Shinigami jumped in surprise at the name of the Espada.

"And now for my Universe," Beerus just gazed at the Z Gang in boredom before just listing off all the names. "Son Goku, Son Gohan, Prince Vegeta, Tien Shinhan, Android 18, Mirai Trunks, Piccolo, and Gotenks, congrats and all that jazz."

The Z Gang looked put off at the quick write off of their names but they simply shrugged it off after a couple minutes. Then it hit them, one name was out of place. They all turned to see the fused warrior Gotenks grinning back at them. Leave it to Goten and Trunks to guarantee that they both got into the Tournament somehow…when did they have time to fuse anyway?

Beerus smirked as he gazed at all the fighters he had gathered now only one more thing was left to be done before everything began.

"Now that the fighters have been chosen, they will all be transported to my palace for drawing lots effective immediately."

In a flash of light, all of the participates were gone from the places they were previously.

"As for the rest of you, I'll allow you all to view the Tournament through my own technology that is being set up by servants so I suggest you all get back to your homes or to a stadium to view the coming entertainment, now I must take my leave I hope you all enjoy."

With that the connections broke and Beerus headed back to his throne room to greet his guests.

* * *

So that about does it for this chapter, I hope everyone agrees with the fighters I have chosen, admittedly more than a few were choices that I enjoyed during their respective series and all these fighters should appeal to everyone in some way. Now as a reminder, anything goes in these battles so don't expect an entire series to dominate over all others cause it's not gonna happen. Until next time everyone.


	3. Chapter 2

So I think I'm obsessed with writing this thing, I'm just having fun with it so I think I'll just finish this first before continuing anything else because its rather short and anytime I try writing something else I've got the urge to write more of this. So yeah other updates will be delayed until I finish up here which shouldn't take more than a week maybe two so I'm sorry if this comes as a disappointment to anyone but please bear with me I didn't think I'd get so into writing this initially.

"This" is talking/techniques

"**This" is Zanpakuto**

"_**This" is Biju**_

"_This" is thinking_

**Chapter 2:**

Everyone chosen for the tournament appeared in a flash of light evidently dazed from the teleportation. Beerus grinned as he gazed upon the 32 warriors worthy enough to gain his attention.

"Welcome mighty warriors to my humble abode. Please make yourselves at home, the drawings shall begin shortly." Beerus said as everyone gave the God their attention

All the warriors looked at one another, gauging their future opponents and trying to dissect information about their abilities through physical analyzes alone.

Both Whis and his boss looked on in amusement as the warriors continued to eye each other down. To keep the tension to a minimum and to get things started, Whis clapped his hands regaining everyone's attention.

"Now, now, keep all hostility within the tournament; we are all here to have fun so there is no need for such aggressive behavior. This is the first time the universes have interacted in such a way so we should learn how to get along." Whis explained, making the tension die down significantly.

"Hey um I have a question." Natsu said, pointing at Beerus. "Are you really a God?"

The other skeptics (Everyone but the Z Warriors who began to put distance between themselves and the majority) started to voice their opinion on that subject and it was less than favorable for the God.

Sending out a quick but powerful pulse of godly ki shut everyone up quickly.

"W-what was that!?" Erza exclaimed, trying to regain her composure.

Ichigo out of everyone else felt a sense of familiarity when the pulse struck him. "Yeah he's the real thing, a true God."

Beerus smirked at the serious look of the young Shinigami. "I knew you'd be convinced easily Kurosaki, being a transcendent being yourself however briefly it had been."

The others who weren't apart of Ichigo's world looked on in interest but did not comment further on the subject however Naruto kept a sharp eye on his fellow competitor.

"_**Be wary of that one Naruto, I sense a tremendous amount of power coming from him. While you're at it, be very careful of the group from the 7**__**th**__** Universe, if they're anything like the God then we will surely have trouble." **_Kurama said, the other Biju agreeing with him.

"_Don't worry guys; I'll keep that in mind." _Naruto responded, he noticed Sasuke giving him a look indicating that the Uchiha was thinking along the same lines to which Naruto responded with a sharp nod.

Most of the Mages looked on warily, although Natsu looked ready to crack some skulls with all the power being thrown around.

Beerus satisfied that his authenticity as a God was accepted, got off his throne and motioned for the fighters to follow him to which they hurriedly responded. They approached a wide room filled with monitors showing various locations that the fighters found familiar depending on which world they belonged to. In the middle of the room was a small box with a hole in the middle and above it was a giant monitor build into the wall where the other smaller screens surrounded it.

"This is where you'll be drawing lots for your matches," Whis announced suddenly. "In that box are balls with the numbers 1 to 32 written upon them. When you draw a number your name will be placed on the tournament bracket that will be displayed on the large monitor above me. After which we will we begin, every fight will start with us choosing a location at random which is the purpose of the smaller monitors and when a location is chosen it will be shown on the main monitor and will be displayed to the other universes thanks to the other Gods. Remember to give it your best because you truly will be fighting in front of billions."

Everyone didn't mind being displayed although the need to not embarrass themselves skyrocketed…except for Kenpachi who didn't care either way.

"When I call your name, please come and draw a number. The first on the list is, Uchiha Sasuke." Whis announced

"Hn," Sasuke approached the box and reached in, fiddling around for a bit until he grasped the ball and lifting it out of the box reading the written number. "Number 14,"

The monitor lit up with the tournament bracket placing Sasuke's name in the seventh bout. The Uchiha shrugged before walking back towards the crowd, his expression giving nothing away.

Natsu, Grey, and Gajeel felt irritated at the emotionless Uchiha, "_Arrogant prick."_

Vegeta as well as the other more stoic warriors commended Sasuke's serious attitude, it truly was fit for a warrior.

"Next up, Tien Shinhan,"

Tien's expression stayed determined as he drew his number, "Number 9 for me."

Tien's serious aura made it known to everyone who wasn't familiar with him to not let their guard down when facing him.

"Right, Gajeel Redfox is next."

Gajeel grinned as he reached into the box, excitement radiating off of him much to Goku's approval. "I'm 27,"

"Kuchiki Rukia,"

Rukia wasted no time in going up and grabbing the first lot she felt, "Number 29, rather late but I don't mind."

Erza and Kagura immediately respected their fellow swordswoman considering the few females that had made it through to the tournament and they both were curious about seeing the smaller woman in battle.

"Rock Lee,"

"Right!" Lee flashed to the box and quickly grabbed his number, "Yosh! Number 1, how youthful!"

Most were put off by Lee's hyperactive personality although the Z gang was more than a little amused with him.

"He's certainly an energetic one," Piccolo commented with his usual gruffness

Goku nodded an agreement, "True and he is obviously a powerful one as well, and we should keep our guard up especially for him."

"Killer Bee,"

Bee moved with a slight jig in his step, making most of the other ninja sigh in annoyance.

"The mighty Killer Bee's got number 28!" (AN: I suck with rhymes so Bee will talk a bit hyperactively with an urban flare twisted in at times.)

"Well that means we've got our first match up on the bracket." Whis commented

Bee eyed Gajeel momentarily before shrugging and walking away annoying the Dragon Slayer greatly but he held his tongue for now.

"Ok let's move this along, Vegeta you're next,"

Vegeta scoffed before walking up and reaching for a number, pulling out a lot after rummaging around. "Number 17,"

The Saiyan Prince quickly went back to his spot, leaning against the wall.

Naruto couldn't help but think of him as an older Sasuke, just without the eyes of hax.

"Natsu Dragneel, you're up,"

Natsu grinned, "Yeah, I'm all fired up now!"

He quickly went and grabbed his number, "I got 22, awe man I was hoping to fight sooner."

Grimmjow liked the kid's enthusiasm for battle

"Kurosaki Ichigo,"

Ichigo smirked and went up to the box, reaching inside, and grabbing his number, "Number 10,"

Tien perked up in interest, so this was his opponent? He'd say he didn't look like much but the experienced martial artist knew better than to judge someone for their appearance alone.

The drawings continued like this for another half an hour until everyone had finally picked a number. (AN: Did you all really think I'd go through each and every one of these guys individually? Silly readers.)

Whis looked up at the final list for the first round making sure everything was an order. Once he was sure, a microphone materialized in his hand and he began to speak.

"Hello viewers, thank you for your patience, the first round of the Inter-Universal Tenkaichi Budokai has been finalized, allow me to announce the match ups of the first round!"

The fighters were surprised to hear cheering coming from all directions in the room then they saw some of the monitors showing stadiums filled with people and it made sense afterwards.

"Now pay attention everyone because I'll only say this once!

Bout one: Rock Lee vs. Laxus Dreyer,

Bout two: Abarai Renji vs. Sabaku no Gaara,

Bout three: Ishida Uryu vs. Kagura Mikazuchi,

Bout four: Hyuga Hinata vs. Chelia Blendy,

Bout five: Tien Shinhan vs. Kurosaki Ichigo,

Bout six: Android 18 vs. Zaraki Kenpachi,

Bout seven: Kuchiki Byakuya vs. Uchiha Sasuke,

Bout eight: Darui vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez,

Bout nine: Vegeta vs. Piccolo,

Bout ten: Grey Fullbuster vs. Son Gohan,

Bout eleven: Hitsugaya Toshiro vs. Natsu Dragneel,

Bout twelve: Uzumaki Naruto vs. Jura Neekis,

Bout thirteen: Gotenks vs. Erza Scarlet,

Bout fourteen: Gajeel Redfox vs. Killer Bee,

Bout fifteen: Kuchiki Rukia vs. Mirai Trunks,

Bout sixteen: Hatake Kakashi vs. Son Goku"

Beerus seemed satisfied with the match ups and raised his hand from his throne.

"With the match ups complete, I'll give all participates time to prepare for the next ten minutes after which the tournament will begin!"

* * *

I'll cut things here, yeah hate me or whatever but I just wanted to get all the match ups set up and a tiny bit of comments between fighters. The real stuff starts in the next chapter when round one kicks off starting with Lee and Laxus keep a lookout for it, it should be posted by either later tonight or tomorrow. So what do you all think of the match ups, let me know your opinions and who you would think win the fights and be creative and open-minded with your comments instead of saying something like "Goku wins cause he can destroy planets LOL." No none of that here remember anything goes in this tournament *Flame Shield UP!*


	4. Chapter 3

Yeah its time to start the tournament; now considering how many bouts are in round one, it may go on for a while so I'm going to have to split it up into three or four chapters depending on how many fights I get through. With that in mind, let's begin.

"This" is talking/techniques

"**This" is Zanpakuto**

"_**This" is Biju**_

"_This" is thinking_

**Chapter 3:**

Beerus counted down all ten minutes in his head as the fighters all stretched their muscles and mingled a bit.

"_3…2…1….It's time,"_

The God clapped his hands getting everyone's attention,

"Your times up, the first bout is about to begin."

He gave Whis a look and the attendant quickly went up to a small control panel. He pressed the large button and everyone watched in awe as all the monitors showing locations shut off before beginning to individually go on and off rapidly, indicating a random choosing.

"Will Lee and Laxus please step forward," Both fighters came out of the crowd, Laxus as serious as ever with his arms crossed and Lee looking ready to bounce around the room.

"Whatever is the last stage to light up will be your fighting location." As the attendant finished his sentence, the stage was chosen.

**Bout one: Rock Lee vs. Laxus Dreyer**

**Fighting Location: Sacred World of the Kais**

Goku chuckled nervously when he read the last part, _"I don't think the Old Kai is going to like this very much."_

The Super Saiyan didn't know how right he was as Old Kai and Kibito Kai were watching the events and now had an air of depression around them; they had just fixed the damages caused by Buu after all.

Beerus accepted the location with a nod and snapped his fingers, creating an aura around both fighters.

"Remember there is no time limit and no killing allowed, and remember to have fun."

With that both fighters disappeared.

* * *

Both fighters appeared on opposite ends of a large, lush, and green area on the planet large enough for a good fight. Lee was the first to take a stance keeping a sharp eye on Laxus in case he moved a single muscle.

"I hope that this match is most youthful, Laxus. Please do not hold back." Lee said while tightening his stance.

Laxus smirked, the old him would've probably mocked Lee by now but he wasn't like that anymore and he could say that he appreciated the Chunin's sense of honor, even if he did look a bit weird.

"Alright Lee, you've peaked my interest," Laxus replied as a thick layer of lightning began to surround him much to the shinobi's surprise and curiosity. "Allow me to show you, the power of Fairy Tail!"

Lee backed away a few paces and pulled down his leg warmer, and revealing his ever present weights. _"If that lightning is anything like a shinobi's I can't afford to hold back."_

The ninja dropped the weights to his sides causing a massive explosion that created a dust cloud surprising the Dragon Slayer.

"_What the-"_ Laxus' mental question was painfully cut off as a green blur flashed out of the dust cloud and delivered a powerful kick to the gut sending him back a few yards. Despite the pain, the blonde man recovered in mid-air and landed on his feet and shrugged his coat off his shoulders.

Lee wasn't going to take his time; he was just like Natsu in that regard and went in guns blazing. So it was only fair that Laxus return the favor.

The young shinobi had circled around and prepared launched himself in the air, spinning around rapidly as he descending towards the seemingly unprepared mage.

"Konoha Senpuu (Leaf Hurricane)!" Lee shouted

However he was unprepared for Laxus to disappear like a lightning bolt.

"Wha-"

Without warning, Laxus slammed his lightning covered fist into Lee's cheek, numbing and slightly burning the area. The ninja's eyes narrowed and he countered the blow with a kick to the face. A rapid exchange of hand to hand combat ensued thereafter.

* * *

The spectators all had varying reactions,

"Whoa, the guy with the scar is really pushing Bushy Brow; I haven't seen him like this in a while." Naruto commented while some of his fellow ninja nodded in agreement.

Jura watched in awe at the battle, "I was defeated by Laxus despite my power as the fifth strongest Wizard Saint and to see someone match him with ease is truly remarkable."

"Those two will definitely be trouble later on in the tournament." Uryu stated "We should all be on our guard if we have to face either later."

"Right," Ichigo agreed

The Z fighters made no outward comment but some of the more experienced fighters were able to tell they were communicating via body language and judging by their expressions they were thinking along the same lines as the Quincy.

* * *

The two fighters continued their exchange but it was quite obvious who the more experienced combatant was in this area.

Laxus knew he wouldn't be able to beat Lee in a battle of fists despite his magic and broke off the exchange by turning into a bolt of lightning and zipping across the area before vanishing across some hills.

Lee narrowed his eyes at the direction his opponent disappeared to. "_He must be using the area as a cover in order to catch his breath."_

The chunin followed after his opponent in a flash of green. "I won't give him the chance!"

Laxus smirked when he saw Lee approach the area he inhabited at the moment. "Alright Lee, if I can't beat you in a brawl I'm going to have to try from a distance."

The Mage held out his hands, gathering his magic in the form of two lightning balls. "Let's see how you handle my lightning!"

Laxus began sending blasts of lightning towards the running Lee.

The ninja heard a crack in the air and his eyes widened comically when his gazed locked on multiple lightning blast head his way. He yelped as one hit the ground near his feet, disturbing the earth and creating small craters.

"_I cannot afford to be hit by those!" _

The green shinobi began zig-zagging across the field while ducking and weaving around the deadly bolts.

Laxus chuckled while wearing a small grin, "_The kid's got skills to be able to dodge my magic like that." _

The mage suddenly grew serious, "Let's see how he handles this."

The blonde-haired man clenched both his fists and held them in the air.

"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!"

Lightning began roaring in the sky above causing the still running ninja to clench his body in preparation for anything his opponent threw at him.

"Raging Bolt!"

Whatever Lee was expecting it certainly wasn't a bolt of lightning zapping him from the sky above.

* * *

"LEE!" Naruto shouted in shock and worry for his friend.

Kakashi let out a low whistle at the spell, "_Quite the powerful technique; that man is certainly one not to be underestimated."_

* * *

Laxus' spell shrouded the entire area in a dust cloud and he waited, knowing from experience that the fight wasn't over until he saw the unconscious body of his opponent.

"_Alright kid, where are you hiding?"_

As if giving the mage an answer a shining pillar of blue chakra burst from the top of the cloud and blew away the remains shocking the older warrior.

"W-what the hell is this?" Laxus exclaimed as he felt raw power around him and causing tremors in all over the area. He saw Lee in the center of everything and was shocked at his appearance.

The ninja's skin was now blood red, his eyes whitened, and his air stood up from the pressure.

"Seimon: Kai (Gate of Life: Release)!"

Goku visibly gaped at Lee's appearance as did a majority of the fighters who weren't shinobi.

"It's just like the Kaioken," Goku muttered, although Kakashi heard him.

"Kaio-what now?" The ninja asked in both confusion and curiosity.

"An amplifying technique," Piccolo answered, knowing Goku's explanation may further confuse the others. "The Kaioken is used to enhance the users physical ability and techniques by pushing the body beyond its physical limits, albeit temporarily. However, as you can imagine such physical strain has very nasty effects on the body which could be from broken bones and torn muscles to death for those foolish enough to multiply their power too much to a point they aren't ready to handle."

Kakashi nodded at the explanation, understanding it completely. "I see, that's quite similar to what Lee is using now, the Hachimon. It's a forbidden technique in which the user can unlock eight specific chakra points in the body to reach unprecedented levels of power. The downsides are pretty much the same as the ones for the Kaioken however if the user unlocks all eight gates they are supposed to die to the severe damage done to the body. Lee has just jumped to the third gate so he isn't in any immediate danger; I can't say the same for Laxus."

Piccolo nodded in agreement and both went back to watching the fight missing the apprehensive looks from the ninja and mages.

* * *

Laxus continued to gape at Lee's appearance completely speechless at the turn of events.

"I'm ending this now!" Lee proclaimed before he was gone.

Laxus barely had time to blink before his felt white hot pain from his chin courtesy of Lee's foot which had launched him in the air.

"Shomon: Kai (Gate of Pain: Release)!"

Lee's aura began taking on a green tint as he power and speed increased even further. He launched himself at in airborne Laxus and slammed into him once sending the mage further through the air before appearing behind him and attacking again…and again….and again.

* * *

Gaara felt phantom pains as the exact same thing happened to him during the Chunin Exams years ago.

"N-no way, Laxus is taking a beating!?" Grey exclaimed in disbelief

Gajeel visibly gaped as the guy who gave him and Natsu such a hard time was now getting his ass handed to him by some weird kid in green spandex.

"That kid's power is downright terrifying." Darui muttered

"Alright Lee, take him down!" Naruto shouted

* * *

Laxus was shocked, he knew that Lee must have been strong but this was ridiculous.

"_If I don't do something soon, I'm as good as beaten." _He thought weakly as every blow was making him increasingly more light-headed if it weren't for his durability he'd have been out cold long ago.

"Tomon: Kai (Gate of Lmit: Release)!" Lee shouted as his power increased even further.

"_Are you freaking kidding me!?" _Laxus mentally shouted as he felt Lee's power increase again.

Now Laxus was getting juggled much faster and the hits continued to increase making things harder on the Dragon Slayer.

"_No way, I'm not going down like this!"_

"Keimon: Kai (Gate of View: Release)!" Lee's aura became fully green and he practically flew toward Laxus.

"_Now's my chance!"_ Laxus used the time that Lee needed to open the gate to gather his magic and just in time to because Lee appeared out of nowhere in front of the mage at that moment.

It's over Laxus, Asakujaku (Morning Peacock)!"

Laxus smirked as he saw the fist coming towards him. "Not quite kid,"

Laxus suddenly became a bolt of lightning and with the transformation came intangibility and the lethalness of an actual lightning bolt.

"_What!?" _Lee said mentally

"Impossible," Sasuke gasped, seeing Laxus' lucky dodge. No one had ever been able to escape the Asakujaku once it commenced.

"Alright Laxus!" Natsu exclaimed

Lee gasped in pain as his fist went through the lightning and he was subsequently shocked by the element. The lightning that was Laxus zipped around the fighting area, disorienting the extremely exhausted ninja.

"Sorry kid," Lee's eyes widened as he heard a voice behind him. "But you lose here,"

Laxus slammed his lightning covered fist down on Lee's head, sending the shinobi down to the ground, creating an impressive sized crater on impact.

Lee's entire body screamed at him in protest as he tried in vain to get up but his torn muscles would not allow him to move very far. "N-no I will n-not give up!"

Laxus sighed when he heard his opponent's declaration and while he could respect such tenacity it didn't mean he respected the hard-headedness that came with it.

"Sorry kid, but sense you won't quit I can't be merciful. It's not exactly part of my code to leave a fight unfinished." Laxus imbued both hands with lightning and brought both his hands together before allowing gravity to do its job and nose diving towards the down ninja.

"Rairyu no Agito (Lightning Dragon's Jaw)!"

Laxus brought both fists down on his opponent causing a great explosion as he impacted the ground. When the smoke clear, Laxus was lying on the ground, gasping for breath, bleeding and bruised, but he had a small grin on his face. Lee on the other hand was clearly out cold with remnants of Laxus' assault still slightly shocking him with small sparks of lightning.

Whis suddenly appeared in the middle of the field with a smile of satisfaction on his face. "Well, that about settles it, the winner is Laxus Dreyer!"

* * *

In Konoha, the higher ranked shinobi were speechless that one of their most powerful ninja was taken out so early in the tournament.

"_These other universes are something else." _Tsunade said as she and the residents of the village watched the match via a large monitor set up in the Chunin Exam arena.

* * *

In Fairy Tail the mages not chosen for the tournament sighed in relief at Laxus' win. Makarov never lost his serious expression however, knowing full well that his grandson was extremely lucky during this battle.

"_Be careful my children, you haven't won yet."_

* * *

Whis appeared with both fighters looking worse for ware and sent both to the medical center he had set up in order for them to rest.

"Now then, why don't we move onto the next bout; Abarai-fukutaicho, Kazekage-sama, please step forward."

Gaara and Renji approached Beerus as he called them.

With a snap of the God's fingers, the stages began to randomize once again and after a few moments chose the arena for the next fight.

**Bout 2: Abarai Renji vs. Sabaku no Gaara**

**Fighting Location: Tetsu no Kuni**

The two fighters lit up and were gone in a flash of light.

Naruto looked at the spot where his friend had stood a moment ago. _"Good luck Gaara,"_

"He'll win Naruto,"

The bold claim came from the ever stoic Uchiha who was currently leaning against the wall, his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

Rukia and Byakuya visibly took offense at Sasuke's claim.

"Just what are you implying boy?" Byakuya demanded, his usual monotonous voice gaining a slight edge.

Sasuke's eyes opened, his Sharingan activated as he stared unblinkingly at the captain. "I'm not implying anything; I'm simply stating a fact. Gaara may be young but he is currently the leader of his village and the strongest shinobi of his land. He is also the former regimental commander of the Shinobi Alliance during our 4th Great War. Plus he's familiar with Tetsu no Kuni as are the rest of the ninja here, giving him a home field advantage, your friend isn't making it past the first round."

The Shinigami became visibly angry at Sasuke's brushing off of their comrade with Rukia taking it the worst.

"Renji is the Lieutenant of the 6th Division of the Gotei 13, he's been training for hundreds of years to gain his powers, has trained in the Soul King's palace which is on the highest plane of the afterlife and is considered a great honor, you shinobi can't hope to compare to what we Shinigami go through!"

Sasuke scoffed at the shorter woman's words and simply turned towards the monitor displaying the two warriors further infuriating Rukia.

Kakashi sweatdropped having witnessed the entire confrontation. _"Great first impression, Sasuke."_

* * *

Renji gave his fellow red-head a once over while the young man stood stalk still, giving nothing away.

"_What's up with this kid, I can't get a good read on him." _Renji placed his hand on his Zanpakuto's hilt. _"It's best to stay on guard and let him make the first move. I can't make rush in against an unknown enemy."_

Gaara inwardly smirked as if reading his opponents mind. "_Waiting for me to make the first move? Sound strategy had I been anyone else, however…"_

Sand erupted from under the thick snow that the land was known for. "Allowing me such an opportunity is foolish!"

Renji barely had time to dodge the avalanche of sand that had almost crushed him.

"W-what the hell?" He said in shock, having never faced such an ability before.

"My title isn't just for show Abarai," Gaara stated before sending a large stream of sand at his opponent.

Renji used Shunpo to dodge the attack and reappeared in the air. Gaara simply glanced up unfazed at the Shinigami's ability to suspend himself in the air and created a platform of sand before going after the lieutenant.

* * *

Byakuya watched the fight with keen interest, paying close attention to Gaara. _"His control over sand is similar to my Bankai something Renji has yet to defeat, this could be complicated."_

Ichigo clenched his fists as he watched his friend struggle; he had similar thoughts to the 6th Division Captain and knew that this was going to be incredibly difficult for the redhead.

* * *

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji's sword turned into a segmented blade with several bladed protusions. He swung his sword causing the segments to separate and having it act more like a whip than a normal sword, slicing through several points of the sand coming after him unfortunately for him it did little to lessen the assault. New sand quickly took over and slammed into the Shinigami, knocking the wind out of him. A new tendril of the deadly grains grabbed Renji's ankle and slammed him into the ground.

"Do you yield?" Gaara asked stoically

Renji growled in anger, was this kid mocking him?

Gaara noticed the angry glare being sent his way and sighed. "I mean no disrespect Abarai-san, I can tell you are a powerful and prideful swordsman however I was the worst possible opponent for you. Your sword's ability while impressive has no effect on my sand and wouldn't be able to break through my defenses. And despite my disadvantage in this environment I am no worse for wear while you are injured."

Renji's eyes widened before narrowing again. "What do you mean 'disadvantage'?

"I have a weakness to water, we are surrounded by snow, the moisture of which makes my sand heavier and harder to control yet I've had no trouble at all against you."

The others winced at Gaara's words; he spoke of his weakness so casually to his opponent which was akin to spitting in the man's face.

Renji's face turned red with rage, raising his reiatsu. Gaara's eyes widened and he quickly let go of his fellow redhead before jumping back a few feet.

"BAN-KAI!"

Gaara grit his teeth as he felt a substantial amount of weight on his shoulders but he still stood tall, refusing to bow to another's power. A red light engulfed the Shinigami, making the Kazekage shield his eyes lest he go blind.

When the light finally died down, Gaara glanced at his opponent and wondered what he had done.

He got his answer as soon as he saw the man's appearance.

Renji's appearance had changed slightly; on his right wrist, he now wears a gauntlet resembling the top portion of a snake's skull, with a cowl of red fur surrounding its base. A long, bony tail composed of vertebra-like structures protrudes from the back of the skull, and trails behind him. He also gained a large cowl of light fur that hangs down from his left shoulder. Additionally, he gained a pair of pauldrons that form an armored collar, as well as additional vertebral cords that hang down from his waist. A long blade extended from the gauntlet's mouth; all in all, the new look was quite intimidating.

"Sōō Zabimaru (Twin Kings Snake Tail)!"

* * *

"What is that?" Erza asked in awe

"It's called Bankai, it's the ultimate power of the Shinigami reached from years of training and a strong bond between the Shinigami and Zanpakuto." Toshiro explained as if he was copying something out of a book."

"By Zanpakuto I assume you mean the swords you wield and if that's the case I wouldn't be wrong in assuming that your swords are sentient." Kakashi deduced

"You'd be right," Ichigo answered "Every Zanpakuto is unique to the Shinigami as it is a part of our soul. It's not a weapon to us, it's our partner once you learn your blades name and gain your Shikai you begin to except the Zanpakuto as such and gaining Bankai shows a massive amount of respect from both parties."

"It's quite the symbolic relationship." Erza said, being a weapons user, she could appreciate such a union.

Kakashi agreed, "It truly is."

* * *

Renji's face kept a constant scowl while Gaara's expression remained unreadable it was as if the Kazekage still didn't find himself in anyway challenged although one couldn't tell by just glancing at the man.

"So is it safe to assume that you're at full power?" Gaara questioned

Renji continued to scowl at him

"I see," Gaara muttered, his eyes closed showing the blackened lids that were tell-tale signs of severe insomnia. The shinobi's eyes snapped opened and narrowed, giving Gaara a sort of commanding aura that Renji had normally felt when around one of his superiors. For a teenager to hold such a presence was damn near unnerving.

"If you're going all out, it's only fair I give you the same courtesy." Sand erupted all around the man from the ground below. "Suna Shuriken (Sand Shuriken)!"

A barrage of speeding shuriken shape sand raced towards Renji. The Shinigami used Shunpo to dodge the barrage and dashed towards the Kazekage.

"Hihio (Bamboo King)!" The cowl portion of Renji's Bankai turned into a skeletal arm that sped towards Gaara who countered with a torrent of sand but the arm plowed right through the dense material and slammed into the Kage's shoulder lifting him off the ground and dragging him through the icy trees behind him, taking out a vast majority of the forestry.

Renji pulled his arm bringing a battered Gaara out of the forest and readied his blade before the ninja could react, running him through the shoulder.

"Sōō Zabimaru, Zaga Teppō (Twin Kings Snake Tail, Snake Fang Iron Gun)!" Renji shouted in triumph.

Renji clenched his fist, forming a jaw of reiryoku behind him, the jaw closed down on Gaara and formed the visage of a serpentine skull crushing Gaara with it's fangs before exploding in a dazzling display of red.

* * *

"GAARA!" Naruto shouted in worry and anger, snapping his head towards Renji's comrades. "What the hell was that? Didn't Beerus say no killing allowed!?"

Rukia remained speechless and a bit remorseful while Ichigo face-palmed and muttered obscenities under his breath.

"Will you relax Naruto, for all of your power you still manage to come off as a dobe." Sasuke said still looking at the screen as if he was waiting for something.

Naruto looked at Sasuke in irritation and a slightly confused expression to which the Uchiha sighed.

"Just watch, dobe,"

"….Teme,"

* * *

Renji was breathing heavily; using the ultimate technique of his Bankai took a lot out of him no matter how under-powered he made it. But he smirked, as he knew his victory was pretty much guaranteed. The smoke cleared to reveal his charred opponent…

..Or so he thought.

"W-what the hell is this!?" Renji exclaimed

Instead of an unconscious and burned shinobi as he had expected to find, On Renji's blade was something…resembling Gaara however it was completely made of glass an indication that it was once sand but the intense heat from Renji's attack changed that.

"Sabaku Kyu (Sand Coffin)!"

Before he had a chance to get away, Renji was engulfed in a massive amount of sand with the only part of him uncovered being his head.

"H-how?" Renji questioned the approaching Kazekage who was holding his arm outstretched with his palm wide.

"I'll admit you almost had me," Gaara began, lifting his arm and watched as the struggling Renji copied the movement and was now suspended in the air. "Had I not used the Kawairimi no Jutsu (Replacement Technique) when you impaled me, I would have lost."

"Damn it," Renji muttered before schooling his features into a scowl. "I guess I'm at your mercy then, I can't move my limbs and I don't have enough power to break out of this without completely draining myself, I surrender."

"Winner: Sabaku no Gaara," Whis' voice rang out around them as both fighters lit up in light before disappearing from the field.

* * *

When they arrived in the palace they were bombarded by congratulations and sympathy depending on who was being spoken to.

"Wow Renji, I didn't think you would lose so easily." Ichigo said in a teasing tone

"Shut up, you damn Strawberry!" Renji shouted

Ichigo laughed for once, not taking the bait in fighting with his longtime rival, he didn't need to upset the bipolar God who was hosting this little party.

Byakuya just stared hard at his lieutenant who shrank under his gaze. "When we get back, you're to train twice as hard. A Shinigami lieutenant like yourself should not have lost in such an undignified manner."

Renji hung his head in shame, an air of depression over his head. "Yes sir,"

"Congrats Gaara, you took that guy out no problem." Naruto said, patting his friend on the back

"Thank you Naruto, however as I told Abarai it was just the luck of the draw. I was the worst possible opponent for him given his abilities, had I been anyone else I would have lost."

Naruto just gave his friend a deadpan stare, _"Geez lighten up would ya?"_

"Aw we have missed Gaara's fight."

Everyone turned to see both Laxus and Lee as good as new and approaching the crowed.

"Well you two have certainly healed up nicely." Goku said

"Of course and it was all thanks to Whis-san." Lee proclaimed

"Well you're most certainly welcome Lee." Whis said before turning to the rest of the fighters. "Now let us begin the third bout."

A random stage was selected and two flashes of light later, both Kagura and Uryu were gone.

**Bout three: Ishida Uryu vs. Kagura Mikazuchi**

**Fighting Location: Simulated Crocus**

Gohan's eyebrow quirked at the odd name of the stage, "Simulated?"

"Yes, as you can imagine not every location we had in mind was uninhabited or contained very little people so we decided to recreate a number of locations such as cities in order to give you all some form of space and cover." Whis explained

Everyone accepted the answer with a shrug and turned to watch the battle.

* * *

Uryu appeared atop a small house, getting a good view of the area. Noticing the size of the arena, he spread his senses knowing that his opponent could be anywhere.

"!"

His eyes snapped open as he heard a shout and he quickly used his superior speed just as Kagura crashed into the roof effectively turning the house to rubble.

"_Her strength is ridiculous; I'd better keep my distance."_ Uryu thought as beads of sweat began to from around his brow.

Kagura dusted off her clothes while looking intently at her opponent.

"Impressive, no one usually dodges my Go no Kata (Strong Form) maybe you will challenge me after all." She said, never losing the impassive look on her face.

The Quincy noticeably took offense to the statement. "Do you always make light of your opponents?"

Kagura shook her head

"Sorry if I sound a bit arrogant but it's rather hard to find a good challenge where I come from; very few of my peers are on my level at the moment.

* * *

Erza grimaced thinking back on her fight with her fellow swordswoman; not one of the redhead's proudest moments.

* * *

"I see," Uryu began, lifted his arm and allowing his Quincy cross to dangle from his wrist while gather reishi evidenced from the blue hue coming from the young man. "Well then, allow me to say this; you shouldn't be worrying on whether or not I'm worthy."

Kagura barely had time to blink before a flash of light grazed her cheek and Uryu was holding his signature bow.

"You should be worrying about whether you'll make it to the next round." Uryu stated, readying another shot.

The young mage narrowed her eyes before rushing towards the Quincy like a bullet while readying her sword. Uryu was surprised by the girl's speed but did not allow himself to be thrown off, after all he had faced faster. He jumped back, swiftly dodging the initial strike, Kagura countered by slamming her sword into the ground and using it to control her momentum in order to land a powerful kick to Uryu's side, sending him into a building.

The Quincy had not expected such power behind the attack and winced at the feeling of two broken ribs.

"Zan no Kata (Slashing Form),"

Uryu's eyes widened upon hearing the monotonous yet firm voice right in front of him and noticed that Kagura was readying another attack, possibly a finisher. He didn't waste time and quickly used his Hirenkyaku (God Step) to get away just as she slashed forward missing the Qunicy but taking down the two-story building that she was in.

* * *

"Humph, that girl is absolutely ruthless something I can commend." Vegeta said, gaining the attention of both the Mages and the Shinigami group. "I wonder how the scrawny boy will get out of this situation, wouldn't you all agree?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the Saiyan Prince but he said nothing and continued watching the battle while ignoring the Mages claims of Kagura's assured victory. _"Come on Ishida, prove these bastards wrong."_

* * *

In the Soul Society, the rest of Ichigo's friends and family were thinking along the same lines while watching the events.

"Come on Uryu," Chad muttered

"Ishida-kun," Orihime said in concern

Ryuken said nothing and continued to watch unblinkingly.

* * *

Uryu appeared a good distance away from where Kagura was located in order to catch his breath; he was certainly impressed with the Mermaid Heel Mage thinking that she could give some well-known Shinigami a run for their money. He however, did know that the girl was physically stronger than him so keeping his distance would be the appropriate course of action.

"_Unfortunately for her, we Quincy work best at a distance."_

Using Hirenkyaku again, the young Quincy appeared on top of a watch tower, giving him a good view of the area and spotted his opponent looking around the area cautiously.

"Too bad she isn't bothering to look up," Uryu muttered, shaking his head at the amateurish mistake while gathering a highly concentrated amount of reishi into his bow. "Now it's my turn!"

Hundreds of arrows began to rain down on the unsuspecting Kagura. The young mage didn't know what hit her until it was too late; she felt an arrow pierce her shoulder before noticing the rest of the shower of death. She used Archenemy to take out some of the onslaught in conjunction with her impressive speed in order to dodge however despite her best efforts she wasn't completely unscathed. Including her skewered shoulder, she had a few gashes on her legs and torso and was breathing a bit hard but not enough to take her out the fight.

Uryu took advantage of this weakness and reappeared on the ground a few feet away from her before firing off more arrows. Unfortunately for him, the young woman was ready this time and bolted towards the Qunicy, ducking and weaving her way through the lethal shower and slashing upwards with her sheathed blade surprising Uryu by actually cutting him despite her clearly sheathed weapon.

"_W-what the hell!?"_

* * *

Unknown to the young Quincy, everyone watching had similar thoughts.

"How did she do that, I've never seen any user of the blade cut someone while it was still sheathed!" Toshiro exclaimed, losing his composure for once.

"It's impressive, amazing even. Wish I could do that." M. Trunks said while the young Gotenks agreed with him.

"What kind of style is that?" Grimmjow asked no one in particular

"That style is what makes Kagura such a dangerous adversary." Erza stated, gaining everyone's attention. "It's called the Nukanu Tachi no Kata (Style of the Undrawn Long Sword). It's a unique style that I've only seen Kagura employ and she has such precision and power that she is able to cut through almost anything as if she was using an unsheathed blade."

"That's a rather unorthodox way to fight." Piccolo spoke up, "I've seen and fought those who've used various methods in order to conceal something, power, dangerous power. So I'm assuming that's the reason why she never unsheathes that sword."

Erza nodded with a grim look on her face. "You'd be right, her sword, Archenemy is dangerous, unsheathing it can cause massive collateral damage that I don't think Kagura would risk using in the tournament unless she had to."

Piccolo nodded before looking back at the screen.

"_Let's hope it doesn't come to that."_

* * *

Kagura smirked at the shocked expression on Uryu's face, kicking the man for good measure sending him flying from the force of the hit. She followed after him and sent an upwards slash his way that caught him in the back, sending him further into the air and with a massive gash across his back.

Uryu didn't appreciate being smacked around the way he was and silently thanked Ywach (as much as it disgusts him) for Blut Vene (Stilled Blood Guise) otherwise he would have been cut up much worse.

"_Enough of this, I didn't want to have to use this technique here." _Uryu began reaching for something behind him. _"But it appears I don't have much choice, Blut Vene will only work for so long."_

He pulled out a thin, silver colored object and thrust forward at the approaching Kagura just as a blue blade flashed into existence via the object. Kagura quickly defended herself, creating a deadlock between the two fighters.

"What is this?" She demanded while pushing against the blade,

"It's known as Seele Schneider (That Which Slits the Soul) the only bladed Quincy weapon and the very thing that will result in you losing this battle." Uryu stated firmly

"Big talk, let's see you back up those words." Kagura retorted, pushing Uryu off her.

Getting enough distance, the Quincy surprised his opponent yet again when he used the bladed weapon as an arrow and fired although she dodged it easily.

"You didn't say that it was an arrow." She said accusingly,

"I never said it wasn't one," he retorted smugly.

They both landed on the ground gracefully just as Uryu grabbed a second blade and fired. The mage once again dodge, rushing at her opponent intent on taking him out. Uryu used his superior speed technique to dodge the hit just as easily as she did his. Soon after they fell into a routine of him firing off his Seele Schneider, her dodging while trying to counter attack while he dodged said counter. But soon enough Uryu ran out of his signature blades and was holding his last one in his hand. Kagura noticed this and smiled triumphantly, thinking her victory was assured.

"So I see you're out of those cumbersome blades," she got into her Zan no Kata stance. "It's too bad, you were an excellent opponent, but this tournament ends here for you."

Uryu smirked, shifting his glasses.

"You think you've won?" To her surprise, he didn't shoot the last blade at her instead he slammed it into the ground in front of him. "Don't be so sure!"

Suddenly the ground began to lit up as the reishi between all of the supposedly miss-fired blades began to connect to one another forming a pentagon seal with Kagura in the center.

"W-what is this, what the hell is going on!?" Kagura demanded, finding it very hard to move.

"Did you honestly think that I'd miss shots at such a close trajectory?" Uryu asked rhetorically

Her eyes widened as realization washed over her. "You missed those shots on purpose!?"

"Exactly, I made sure all my shots were precise enough in order to trap you." He revealed while pulling out a small vile, a Ginto filled with liquid. "This will activate the effect of the trap, a powerful explosion. Don't worry with the no kill rule in effect I've underpowered the amount of energy I used in the Seele Schneider to insure that you'll only be knocked out at best. Sorry Mikazuchi-san but you lose here."

With that he poured the liquid on the Seele Schneider in front of him. The pentagram seal triggered and a giant pillar of concentrated reishi surrounded Kagura, her screams drowned out by the roaring of the technique.

The aftermath of the attack left a large crater full of rubble; Uryu sighed and rubbed his temples.

"_Great, I didn't want to resort to Sprenger (Ripping Grass Formation) already now I have to think of a new strategy and-"_

A sudden violent pulse interrupted the Quincy's train of thought and had him on all fours, struggling to move. "W-what is this?"

"Gravity magic," Uryu's eyes widened as a battle damaged Kagura approached his down form with a clear limp in her step. "I'm lucky you 'underpowered' your technique as you said otherwise I'd be worse off, it seems you miscalculated Ishida."

Uryu growled, struggling to lift his head to meet the girl's eyes.

"You know normally I wouldn't resort to such methods but it's clear you can hold your own so I'll treat you to something special before you lose." She grabbed the hilt of Archenemy and slowly began to unsheathe it.

* * *

"Is she out of her mind!?" Most of the mages shouted in disbelief while Erza looked on in complete shock and horror.

* * *

"My sword Archenemy is a very special blade, unsheathing it could very well cause a cataclysm in my world." Kagura stated

"Then why unsheathe it!?" Uryu exclaimed, trying harder than ever to move now.

She smirked as she fully unsheathed her blade and got into her Zan no Kata stance. "I am confident in my own power Ishida-san, I'm not trying to take your life just a victory and this will all but guarantee my win."

Uryu narrowed his eyes and a blue hue surrounded his body as the blade came down on him.

The surrounding area exploded in a flash of white light caused by a single slash from Archenemy, destroying half of the surrounding area and leaving a wasteland of debris and rubble in its wake. A dust cloud was created that covered the majority of the area and obscuring both warriors from view.

* * *

The others watched with baited breath, wondering who came out on top with this battle. Ichigo clenched his fists, concern for his comrade and family member evident on his face.

"_Where are you, Ishida?"_

* * *

The dust cleared to show Kagura still in her stance and with a triumphant look on her face at her supposed win.

"Sorry Ishida-san, but looks like I wi-" Her look of triumph turned into one of confusion when the body of an injured and passed out Quincy was not at her feet and nowhere in sight. "W-where is he?"

"Licht Regen (Rain of Light)!"

Kagura barely had enough time to turn around just as the hellish storm of powerful arrows rained down upon her causing an explosion that caused the mage to get blown off her feet and to hit the ground with a painful thud.

"H-how?" The barely conscious mage demanded

"Rasotengai (Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit) a special Quincy technique found in very few of my kind, it allows me to control my body with reishi strings I create allowing me to control my body like a marionette in order to cancel out effects on my body that nullify movement." Uryu explained

Kagura closed her eyes in silent praise for the Quincy's quick thinking. "I have to admit, you're skills as a tactician are incredible. I concede, you win Ishida-san."

The powerful mage passed out soon after while the Quincy fell to his knees in exhaustion. Whis appeared in front of both fighters with a clearly impressed look on his face.

**Winner: Ishida Uryu**

"Kagura lost?" Erza said in disbelief at seeing one of most powerful rivals taken out in the first round.

Rukia let out a sigh of relief when she saw Uryu come out on top. "That was a close match; I honestly thought he lost for a moment."

Ichigo nodded in silent agreement

Darui had a calculating look on his face, seemingly deep in thought.

"What did you think of it, Kakashi?" He asked

The copy ninja was deep in thought for a while before nodding. "They're good, very good especially that Uryu kid with a mind like his fighting him would be difficult."

Whis reappeared alone, having sent both fighters to get patched up beforehand.

"Now to begin the fourth bout,"

The randomizer once again started up and picked the next location for battle.

**Bout Four: Hyuga Hinata vs. Chelia Blendy**

**Fighting Location: Simulated Seireitei**

Both fighters lit up like their predecessors and appeared in the location for battle.

Hinata and Chelia looked at each other in curiosity for a moment before smiling at one another.

"Well then Chelia-san, before we begin I wanted to wish you luck." Hinata said, her kind tone made her opponent smile back even wider.

"You too Hinata-san, let's do our best." Chelia replied

Suddenly the friendly atmosphere was gone as both young women's expressions became completely serious and Hinata activated her Byakugan while getting into her Juuken (Gentle Fist) stance.

"Your eyes are strange; I've never seen an eye ability quite like that before." Chelia commented

"It's known as the Byakugan, my family's bloodline." Hinata responded curtly while examining her otherworldly opponent.

"_Interesting, her network structure is nothing like my own," _Hinata thought a bit grimly, shifting her stance slightly. "_I'm unsure how well my techniques will work, let's test it."_

Hinata rushed the smaller girl, completely taking her off guard and striking her several times.

* * *

"Yeah Hinata, that's the way!" Naruto cheered

* * *

Chelia was thrown a few feet and hit the ground with a small thud. Hinata paled a bit with worry wondering if she went too far.

"Ow, that hurt!"

The Hyuga heir looked on in shock as the whining girl got up easily, the visible injuries that indicated the strike of a Juuken user were healing before her eyes along with the internal injuries she could see with her Byakugan.

"_W-what's going on here, how is she healing so fast?"_

"That hurt a lot," Chelia said with her usual cheerful disposition that made Hinata a bit unnerved. "I guess I should fight back though huh?"

The young girl was upon her opponent in an instant, shocking the Hyuga who barely registered the movement before Chelia unleashed her wrath.

"Tenjin no Mai (Sky God's Dance)!" Chelia rotated her torso while extending her arms outwards prompting a very massive, spiraling current of black wind to be generated, lifting Hinata several meters off the ground and inflicting damage.

The girl didn't stop her assault and jumped into the spiral going after the kunoichi and inflicting further damage before she hit the ground.

Hinata's injuries were extensive, a few ribs were broken and she was sure she had a concussion if the split in her head that bloodied her face was any indication. But like any ninja she endured the pain and shakily got back into her stance.

"Wow, you sure are persistent." Chelia commented but despite the cheery tone, her eyes were narrowed slightly. "I was hoping to take you out fast; I don't want to show everything I got just yet."

"Sorry but I don't go down so easily." Hinata said before striking her palm out in a flash, sending a violent pulse of chakra towards her opponent. "Hakke Kusho (Eight Trigrams: Vaccum Palm)!"

Chelia simply side-stepped the jutsu and jumped into the air while generating two black wind currents in her palms. "Tenjin no Boreasu (Sky God's Boreas)!"

The two currents formed a massive black whirlwind that sped towards the Hyuga who already had her counter ready.

"Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho (Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms)!"

Hinata rapidly struck at the air with a constant stream of chakra creating a protective shell around her however the whirlwind and the air currents it created broke Hinata's concentration and the whirlwind broke through her defenses and threw her into the air before she hit the ground once more this time with several gashes caused by the wind.

"Hey," Chelia called out to Hinata who was struggling to stand on her feet. "I don't mean to be rude but you won't beat me with the way you are now, you can just give up now no one will blame you."

Although Chelia's reasoning was sensible, the Hyuga kunoichi didn't appreciate being undermined like this. She gathered chakra into her palm, creating two chakra auras around her arms that resembled lions.

"Juho Soshiken (Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists)!" Hinata put the pain she was in to the back of her head and sped towards Chelia who was momentarily stunned that her opponent could still move that way despite her injuries.

"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms)!"

Hinata began her assault that, when combined with her lion fists, made for an explosive combination…literally. Every palm strike caused a small explosion every time she made contact. When she finished her dance of death, Chelia was sent flying before smashing painfully into the ground. Hinata fell on her behind and began to take in large breaths of air.

"I-I did it," She said happily despite her intense exhaustion.

"Oww, now that _really _hurt."

Hinata's eyes widened in horror as Chelia got off the ground with no injury once again despite clearly seeing the injuries she inflicted on the girl. Chelia smiled down at the older girl who was now struggling to move.

"Well you gave it your best shot Hinata-san." She said, he voice unnerving Hinata further. "But I'm ending this now, goodnight. Tenjin no Doko (Sky God's Bellow)!"

A massive cyclone of black wind expelled from Chelia's mouth and engulfed the injured Hyuga.

She was unconscious before she hit the ground.

Chelia looked sympathetically at her opponent. "Sorry but you can't beat a God Slayer with that level of power."

Beerus smirked, the first four fights were extremely entertaining, and things were only going to get better from here on out.

"_The fun is just beginning,"_

* * *

Yeah I know abrupt ending but hey this chapter is twice as long as my normal output so be thankful. I hope you enjoyed the first four fights now to address something that some of you might rant about. Yes I know the second and fourth fights were not that long sorry to Hinata and Renji fans but I and a few others did not see them even remotely coming close to beating their opponents but hey I at least made them put in effort. The hardest fight for me to do was Uryu vs. Kagura because of their various techniques and possible counters for each. I hope you guys liked the interactions between the characters I sprinkled in throughout the chapter. Now the next chapter may take a while I've got to get ready for my second semester of College so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. But until next time people.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey I'm back for the next string of battles, so before I begin allow me to warn everyone right now that I'm not playing favorites with any of the series depicted during the fights. So don't be surprised if more than of few of your favorite characters get knocked out early. Like I stated before, match ups were random and winners were decided after much debating amongst a large group of friends of mine and are not about to be changed for any reason so sorry if some of the outcomes are not to your liking but that's how things are so if I happen to lose readers then so be it.

"This" is talking/techniques

"**This" is Zanpakuto**

"_**This" is Biju**_

"_This" is thought_

**Chapter 4:**

Beerus had a smirk on his face that showed his satisfaction with the first round so far; he could see the other universes were also watching the events with varying emotions all around. The suspense was showing on the audience's faces which was good in his opinion, it meant that everything was going better the he expected. But he knew that now was not the time to celebrate.

"_I can do that later," _He thought absent-mindedly as he waved to Whis to continue with the event.

Whis nodded at his master and motioned for the next two warriors to come forward. Tien strode up with a look of determination on his face and Ichigo followed closely behind although he had a much more apprehensive look on his face that he quickly rectified knowing that doubting himself would surely lead to defeat. The locations flickered randomly as it did before. Soon after it began to slow and a stage was chosen.

**Bout Five: Tien Shinhan vs. Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Fighting Location: Diablo Desert**

Both warriors lit up and disappeared from the palace, appearing face to face in a large desert wasteland.

Piccolo stared intently at the monitor, seemingly deep in thought. Goku noticed this and walked up to his former rival, his large smile ever present on his face.

"Hey Piccolo, what's on your mind?" Goku asked

"Just curious," The Namekian replied never taking his eyes off the large screen. "What do you think are the chances for that Ichigo kid?"

The other fighters, most notably Ichigo's group listened intently for the veteran warrior's opinion.

"Well," Goku began, looking over both fighters for a moment. "I know from experience that Tien is no push over, but we know nothing about Ichigo or the way he fights. Until they begin I can't say who has better chances."

* * *

Tien slipped into his fighting stance while Ichigo reached for the larger sword on his back and held it in a defensive stance.

"I see you're reliant on that sword of yours, just like your red headed friend." Tien said, noticing Ichigo's grip on his sword get tighter. "I hope you know how to use that thing kid, otherwise you aren't getting far in this fight."

Ichigo glared at the tri-clops for the insinuation. "Arrogance like that can cost you in a fight."

Tien narrowed his eyes and disappeared before the younger fighter's eyes although the teenager could still sense the bald man as he reappeared behind him.

"You call me arrogant yet you don't have the proper respect to draw both your swords against me? You're quite the hypocrite Kurosaki."

Ichigo smirked and barely glanced over his shoulder to stare his opponent in the eye. "If you're as confident as you seem then try and make me use both swords."

Ichigo's smirked was replaced with a grimace of pain as he was struck hard in the back courtesy of Tien's knee and thrown forward by the force.

"_Holy crap that hurt!" _Ichigo thought, that was harder than any kick from Yoruichi. Ichigo recovered mid-air with a single flip so he was facing Tien and shot of like a rocket towards the older fighter, readying Zangetsu for a counterattack.

"_Kid's pretty fast," _Tien thought, raising his arm and pointing out his index finger as bright yellow ki began to gather around the appendage. _"Let's see if he's fast enough to dodge this."_

"Dodonpa!"

A yellow beam shot out of the martial artist's finger straight towards the sword wielder.

"What the hell!?" Ichigo exclaimed, quickly using Shunpo to dodge the deadly beam of ki and reappeared in the air while Tien's attack buried itself in the said and exploded.

* * *

"W-what kind of attack was that!?" Naruto exclaimed in shock

"I-it was pure energy…" Sasuke muttered in equal awe

Power like that was never seen in the Shinobi World, it just didn't happen.

Gohan chuckled at the expressions of the ninja, "_They act like what they do isn't impressive either."_

* * *

Ichigo had a light sheen of sweat on his brow; he hadn't expected an attack like that.

"You shouldn't allow yourself to be distracted."

The Shinigami jumped hearing a voice from behind him and flew forward to get some distance from the martial artist. He noticed Tien's flight ability and couldn't help but sigh in exasperation.

"Of course you can fly too. Why do I get the feeling your group is going to be the most aggravating to fight?" Ichigo asked rhetorically while scratching the back of his head

Tien raised an eyebrow at Ichigo's nonchalant attitude. "You seem rather confident,"

Ichigo didn't respond to the comment, instead he used a quick Shunpo to appear in front of Tien and swung down. The older fighter just barely dodged the attack, evident from the thin cut on his chest. Tien easily recovered from the shock of getting struck and swung at the teenager with amazing speed and precision.

Ichigo gaped at the speed of the punches and kicks coming his way and frantically began dodging.

"_Ok, sway, sway, duck, block, block, er duck, dodge, sw-DAMN IT!"_

Ichigo swore as he failed to bring Zangetsu up in time to block a kick aimed at his head and he shot off like a bullet, head first into a sand dune. Tien pressed his hands together as if about to pray before forming a diamond shape with them and began gathering ki.

* * *

"ICHIGO!" Rukia cried in worry

Grimmjow growled lowly while watching the fight impatiently. _"Quit playing around Kurosaki, I know you're better than this."_

Goku whistled lowly as he watched his friend knowing what he was about to do. "He's really trying to end this quickly."

* * *

"Kikoho (Tri-Beam)!" A large beam of ki shot out of the diamond shape in Tien's hands and struck the collapsed sand dune, detonating it on impact and caused a massive amount of sand shoot out of the ground like a geyser.

Tien stared at the square shaped crater he had created in the ground in order to find Ichigo.

"_He should be ok, he power level hasn't dwindled at all so where is he?"_

Tien was so focused on the crater that he didn't notice the reiryoku building inside the still rising sand geyser.

"Getsuga Tensho (Moon Fang Heaven Piercer)!" A crescent-shaped beam of reiryoku sliced the geyser in two and shot at Tien who had just turned around at Ichigo's proclamation of his technique. The attack roared in Tien's ears and completely took over his sight as he made the attempt of holding the attack at bay literally.

The three-eyed man was impressed with his opponent's technique as it began to push him back despite his strength. Ichigo took this opportunity to draw his second blade and gathered reiryoku into it.

"_I wanted to keep my abilities in check until later I should've known better." _Ichigo lifted his smaller sword above his head as it began to glow blue. "I won't make that mistake again, Getsuga Jujisho (Moon Fang Cross-Shaped Piercer)!"

A second Getsuga launched from Ichigo's blade and slammed into the first, combining with it to form the shape of a cross and doubling the power.

"_What!?"_ Tien thought as the attack began to overtake him and the fighter noticed second technique combine with the first and he smirked. _"Well played Kurosaki."_

The Getsuga detonated point blank in Tien's face and caused a massive shockwave across the area, causing the sand to rise slightly. Ichigo kept his guard up, waiting for his opponent to reappear. He didn't have to wait long as a battle-damaged Tien reappeared visibly injured, with his gi top completely blown off and his torso littered with gashes but other than that he wasn't visibly exhausted.

"Damn, what are you made out of?" Ichigo growled in frustration, he wasn't tired by any means but he didn't feel like showing everything he had off the bat.

Tien smirked at the teenager and crossed his arms. _"The kid is so frustrated that he doesn't notice how messed up I really am."_

It was true; Ichigo's Getsuga could have easily taken the marital artist out had the man not used a very precise ki barrier to absorb most of the impact which cost Tien to use up most of his reserves.

"_I don't have a lot left, so I gotta end this now." _

Tien rushed Ichigo who immediately put his swords up in defense. The three-eyed man kicked upwards, knocking the larger Zangetsu out of Ichigo's hand.

"Crap!"

Any further panicking on Ichigo's part was cut off by a blindingly painful punch to the gut that had the substitute spit up a large amount of blood and bile. Tien cocked back for another hit but Ichigo pushed passed the pain in time to dodge the hit, allowing it to harmlessly pass by his head.

Ichigo slashed upwards with the smaller Zangetsu, opening a massive wound across Tien's chest. The man grit his teeth to push through the pain and sent a swift kick towards Ichigo's head. The Shinigami ducked as his opponent's foot grazed his forehead opening a small cut.

"_NO!"_

"You're mine!"

Ichigo knew in opportunity when he saw one and with a mighty roar swung his small blade across Tien's stomach, cutting deeply into the man.

Tien watched as a large amount of blood escaped his abdomen and felt his eyes grow heavy as the edges of his vision began to go black. "Damn…"

The mighty warrior began to fall out of the sky, but an exhausted Ichigo grabbed the now unconscious man before he could hit the ground.

"_Next time, I should take things seriously from the start. That was stupid on my part." _Ichigo thought to himself, berating his actions. But now that he knew the capabilities of a Z Fighter, he wouldn't make the same mistakes and hopefully things go much more smoothly for him.

Whis smirked, it wasn't the best fight but it was certainly entertaining.

**Winner: Kurosaki Ichigo**

"N-no way," Gotenks said in disbelief. "Tien lost, but he was beating that orange haired guy and he was stronger!"

"That kid was holding back."

The Shinigami looked at Piccolo in surprise, how could he know something like that with no knowledge on how the Shinigami fought?

"How can you tell Green Man?" Sasuke asked albeit rudely.

"He was obviously restricting himself during the entire match; had you been paying attention you would've known that." Piccolo replied, clearly irritated by the Uchiha's jab. "I noticed it when he decided to only use one of those swords of his, it was a clear sign that he was trying to keep his power in check so he wouldn't reveal too much of what he could do."

Byakuya nodded in agreement with the tall Namekian. "It was foolish on Kurosaki's part, he didn't take into account the age and experience of his opponent and the damage he sustained was a consequence of his arrogance. He only won thanks to his reflexes and his second Zanpakuto, maybe next time he won't make such a novice mistake."

Whis reappeared at that moment with both fighters and wordlessly brought them to the medical room for treatment and returned to begin the next randomization of the arenas.

"Not we will begin the next match so both fighters, be ready." Whis said happily

Kenpachi grinned sadistically while #18 just kept her expression blank while flipping her hair.

**Bout Six: Zaraki Kenpachi vs. #18**

**Fighting Location: Simulated Magnolia Town**

Both fighters appeared on opposite ends of a deserted street with not readable expression as they looked the other over.

The female cyborg said nothing, simply flipping her hair with no expression other than her ever present frown.

The Shinigami just looked bored but reached for his Zanpakuto nonetheless.

With no warning, #18 dashed towards her opponent and delivered a devastating blow to the gut, knocking the wind out of Kenpachi who had made no move to defend himself.

…

"Impressive,"

#18 looked up in shock to see her opponent with grinning down at her with no visible expression of pain but instead, the grin of a sadist.

"_What the hell?"_

The beautiful cyborg had no chance to back away from the savage man before his sword came down on her shoulder in a frightening display of speed and causing her to cry out in pain. #18 backed away in order to gain some distance from her brutal opponent while shooting multiple blasts of ki.

Kenpachi's grin stretched even further across his face as the pink energy blasts began to rain down on him.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" He shouted with glee as he began racing towards the blond cyborg while either dodging the ki blasts or deflecting them effortlessly with his blade.

"_This guy is nuts_," #18 thought as she continued to fire off blasts despite the visible sheen of sweat forming on her brow, indicating the strain she was putting on herself. _"I need to do something, even with my unlimited capacity; I can damage myself with my current output_."

* * *

Goku's expression turned serious as he watched #18 struggle against the Shinigami Captain.

"This is bad," he said grimly, "She's overexerting herself; if she doesn't do something fast, Zaraki will take her down."

Piccolo nodded in agreement while the other Shinigami shared glances with one another; they had a feeling about what was coming next.

* * *

"Is that all you got? Come on I was hoping for an actual challenge here." Kenpachi said in a bored tone, ignoring the various burns and gashes that littered his body from his opponent's assault while continuing to block and dodge whatever he could unhindered.

#18's ire was noticeable and she began to fire off more ki blasts at a faster rate.

* * *

Erza's eyes widened as she watched her fellow female fighter give into her frustrations.

"What is she doing out there? She's going to drain whatever power she has left down to zero being so reckless."

"Come on lighten up Erza, I'm sure that 18 lady has a plan." Natsu stated with a cheerful grin.

* * *

#18 watched carefully as her psychotic opponent continuously batted away her attacks, waiting for a moment when he'd be open for a full assault.

"Come on woman, I least make me try!" Kenpachi exclaimed cutting a rather large ki blast in half in a wide horizontal arc that left his torso completely exposed.

"Got you!" the cyborg shouted in triumph

Using her superior speed, #18 appeared in front of Kenpachi and kneed him in the gut; knocking the wind out of the giant man and having him fold in on her leg. The blond beauty followed up with a devastating haymaker to the face that sent the Shinigami flying throughout the generated city, destroying several buildings all the way. But #18 wasn't done yet, with a flash of speed she appeared in front of the flying man and kicked him into the air before repeating her last action and hammering down on the man's head slamming him hard into the earth, creating a large dust cloud.

"I'm ending this now!" she exclaimed, once again charging her ki and shooting down blast after blast, raining death down on the sadistic captain.

* * *

….

….

"…Isn't that going a bit too far?" Gotenks asked, breaking the silence among the gathered warriors

Ichigo chuckled at that, causing everyone's eyes to turn to him.

"What?"

Everyone continued to stare causing him to sweatdrop.

"Hey I've fought Kenpachi several times, trust me that crazy bastard will be fine."

Everyone just looked at the large monitor unconvinced at Ichigo's claim.

"Whatever you say kid." Piccolo said, dismissively

* * *

#18 was breathing heavily, she was sweating profusely, she was absolutely exhausted, and was in need of a shower…terribly.

"That should end things." She muttered to herself, sensing how low her opponent's power level had gotten. She dropped to the ground and crossed her arms, waiting for Whis to show up and bring her back to the palace.

….

"Now that's what I wanted."

#18's eyes went impossibly wide and she barely had time to turn around before Kenpachi's Zanpakuto sliced her from her shoulder to her hip the force of which decimated whatever was left of the surrounding area.

#18 felt to the ground, bleeding profusely and barely conscious. "H-how?"

Kenpachi was far from perfect condition; his uniform was little more than rags and he was covered in multiple burns and various other injuries but his grin never left his face.

"Hehe, you would've won if you hadn't blown off my eye-patch. My power is suppressed as long as I wear it. Too bad, you almost had me too."

#18 glared at the man one last time before finally losing consciousness.

**Winner: Zaraki Kenpachi**

Some time passed and both fighters were brought in for treatment despite Kenpachi's protests. Once that had been settled, everyone gathered for the announcement of the next match.

"Now it's time to begin the next bout." Whis announced, beckoning for Sasuke and Byakuya to step forward as the arena generator finished choosing.

**Bout 7: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Kuchiki Byakuya**

**Fighting Location: Storm Cloud Ravine**

Both fighters just stared down one another, their faces stoic all the while.

"I recommend you back out now, Kuchiki." Sasuke said, although it didn't sound arrogant but instead a genuine warning. However the proud noble didn't see it that way.

"You're quite the arrogant boy aren't you Uchiha?" Byakuya retorted, unsheathing his blade

Sasuke sighed and simply activated his Sharingan while unsheathing his own sword.

"Interpret it however you like, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Byakuya's gaze narrowed slightly at the sight of the notorious dojutsu.

"_His eyes, what manner do they serve?"_

Deciding to test the waters, the noble Shinigami appeared at Sasuke's side with a flash of Shunpo. However, Sasuke had seen the movement quite easily and blocked the incoming sword strike with his own blade.

"You'll have to do better than that to get past me."

Byakuya's expression never wavered as he used Shunpo to return to his original position. Lifting his left hand, Byakuya began to gather reiryoku into his index finger creating a small white ball of energy.

"Hado #4: Byakurai!"

The tomoe in Sasuke's eyes began spinning wildly before he dodged the deadly technique but the Captain had taken notice of the occurrence in vivid detail.

"I see," Byakuya began, placing his arm back to his side. "Your eyes allow you to perceive an attack before its made, allowing for quick dodges and powerful counters, am I correct?"

Sasuke was quite impressed with his opponent's ability to analyze strategies; it reminded the young Uchiha of Itachi to a degree.

"Hn," Sasuke held his chokuto in a reverse grip, pushing lightening chakra through it. "Sorry but I cannot deny nor confirm you accusations."

With that said, Sasuke rushed towards the Shinigami with frightening speed, readying his blade to strike. Byakuya deflected the attack much to the Uchiha's shock and sliced downward but Sasuke leapt to the side and slammed his sword into the ground using it as leverage to lift himself off the ground and kick the captain away from him.

Byakuya grunted as he was thrown back from the force of the kick but he managed to recover by digging his feet into the ground just as he reached the edge of the cliff they were on. Sasuke noticed this and quickly sped through hand seals before the captain had a chance to fully recover.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu)!" Sasuke shot a barrage of fire balls from his mouth, cornering the noble Captain.

Byakuya saw the impending attack and readied himself for another kido but quickly dismissed the idea. _"Not enough time,"_

The Shinigami began to make use of his expertise in the art of Hoho and dodged as many of the fire balls as he could without taking any damage. Unfortunately for him, that's just what Sasuke was hoping for.

"_Got you now," _Sasuke used his opponent's distraction to his advantage. He gathered lightning chakra in his free hand and aimed it towards the Shinigami Captain.

"Chidori Shinso (One Thousand Birds True Spear)!" Sasuke shot a spear of lightning that managed to pierce the distracted Captain's shoulder.

"Gah!" Byakuya grunted when he felt the pain and numbness that came with being pierced by lightning.

"I told you that facing me wasn't in your best interest." Sasuke stated, approaching Byakuya slowly while keeping his spear active. "I'll give you a chance to quit now while you still can."

Byakuya just stared at Sasuke impassively as he approached him.

Sasuke was eventually face to face with his opponent. "Well?"

Byakuya sighed before piercing the Uchiha with a deadly glare. "Such a naïve child you are."

Sasuke moved to end the fight but unfortunately for him, the Kuchiki was faster.

"Hado #1: Sho!"

An invisible force slammed into the shocked Uchiha who was blown off his feet and into the air.

"Did you really think I would be defeated so easily, how utterly foolish." Byakuya then proceeded to stab his Zanpakuto into the ground. "Allow me to erase your foolish notions right now."

""Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens."

Byakuya held both his arms out in front of him, aiming for the still airborne Uchiha. "Hado #73: Soren Sokasui!"

Two fire blasts shot at Sasuke like bats out of hell ready to incinerate the young shinobi.

"_Damn!"_ Sasuke cursed in his head just as the blasts struck.

Byakuya only stared at the spot where his opponent had been hit. It seemed far too easy for the experienced captain. Then without warning, the Kuchiki Head threw himself back towards his sword just as a massive dragon-shaped stream of fire smashed into the ground where he had been standing.

"Impressive," Byakuya stated while retracting his sword from the ground. "I didn't believe there was any time to dodge."

Sasuke emerged from the cloud of debris appearing none the worse for wear.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu (Replacement Technique) certainly comes in handy in tight situations." Sasuke said, charging his sword with lightning chakra once again. "But enough about that, let's get on with this match."

Byakuya was rather impressed with the young Uchiha's skill and decided that he would need to use more power to take out his opponent. Nodding to himself, the older man lifted his sword in front of his body vertically.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at the odd stance and put his guard up so he would be ready for anything.

"It appears that you're far more powerful than I had given you credit for, my apologies."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sudden pressure that slammed onto his shoulders.

"Allow me to show you the true power of a Shinigami, Scatter Senbonzakura."

The former Avenger watched in fascination as his opponent's blade broke apart into vibrant cherry blossom petals scattering into the air.

"_Wait a minute!"_ Due to the power of his Sharingan, Sasuke could see the petals for what they truly were: miniature blades and they numbered into the hundreds!

"Now, face your defeat." Byakuya swung the hilt in his hand down and watched as the pink blades gathered and shot down towards the Uchiha.

"Shit!" Sasuke back pedaled away as the storm of blades smashed into the ground but unfortunately for him, the petals continued to follow after the young shinobi.

"_I have to think of something to counter this fast!" _

Sasuke jumped high into the air hoping to shake off the petals of death but much to his annoyance they shot up right after him.

"Enough of this!" Sasuke exclaimed in irritation while flashing through hand seals. "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)!"

The signature Uchiha jutsu slammed into the deadly shikai and thus began a struggle of wills as both warriors continued to pour their respective energies into their techniques. Unfortunately, for the proud Uchiha, the Shinigami beat out the shinobi and the fireball was dispersed by Senbonzakura leaving Sasuke vulnerable.

"_No!"_ Sasuke thought before feeling extreme pain in various areas of his body due to the petals slicing through skin.

Byakuya eventually called back his shikai and restored it to its proper sword form allowing the battle-damaged Sasuke some mercy from the assault on his person. The Uchiha had multiple lacerations littering his upper torso and his shirt was shredded. He fell to the ground limply at first but fought past the pain in order land in a crouch rather than on his face.

"Your tenacity is truly admirable, Uchiha." Byakuya said while approaching the wounded and heavily panting shinobi. "Do not fret, you'll be allowed reprieve very soon."

* * *

Naruto watched the screen with a serious expression on his face which had not left his face throughout the entirety of the fight. _"Come on bastard, pull yourself together."_

Kakashi had also been watching the match just as closely as his former student with an expression that suggested irritation but one couldn't tell with his mask covering his face.

Rukia and Renji began growing quite smug as the match progressed as both didn't like Sasuke's attitude from earlier and felt that his current predicament was poetic justice.

Natsu, having noticed the shinobi's expressions, approached Naruto with a look of sympathy.

"Hey ninja kid, sorry about your friend." He said, while Naruto's eye began to twitch at the nickname.

"Yeah uh, thanks I guess. But what are you saying sorry for; this match is Sasuke's hands down." Naruto stated with so much certainty that it caught every non-shinobi off guard.

"Excuse me?" Rukia called out, looking quite offended by Naruto's bold declaration. "I'm not sure if you noticed, but your arrogant friend looks like he's about to pass out; how do you expect him to bounce back from what my brother just put him through, huh!?"

Naruto, to the surprise of his fellow shinobi, did not let off an angry retort. Instead, the young Jinchuuriki just chuckled mischievously and looked back at the screen.

"Hey, what the hell is so funny?" Rukia exclaimed

"Just shut up and watch, you're all in for quite the show." Naruto stated, looking over his shoulder with a smirk.

* * *

Byakuya stood over Sasuke with his sword poised to strike.

"Sorry but this tournament ends here for you." Byakuya declared but before he could go through with his next action, something caused him to pause.

Sasuke was chuckling, rather menacingly as well.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

The captain's eye's widened when he heard a voice come from behind him. He turned swiftly to see a perfectly healthy Sasuke smirking at him.

"What is this?" Byakuya demanded as he put his guard up.

"You made the mistake of looking into my eyes." The Uchiha stated as the tomoe in his eyes began to spin. "You lost this match the moment you made eye contact."

The Captain scowled and re-activated his shikai, aiming it at the approaching Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked condescendingly just as his opponents attack struck. However, much to Byakuya's shock….

Sasuke simply disappeared….as if he had never been there.

The Kuchiki noble's eyes widened in realization as his instincts screamed at him to move.

He did but it was not enough to avoid what was coming.

Byakuya only heard the chirping of birds before a sharp pain entered his left shoulder, effectively rendering his arm useless.

* * *

"W-what happened?" Rukia mumbled in shock as she watched the events unfold. "Nii-sama sent his attack in the opposite direction."

"It was like he was under an illusion." Gohan mused with interest. That was a crafty way to fight in his eyes.

"See I told you," Naruto said with a grin. "Never underestimate an Uchiha, especially one like Sasuke. That genjutsu is definitely a pain in the ass to fight."

"Genjutsu?" Rukia muttered in confusion as her attention was drawn back towards the fight.

* * *

"I-I see," Byakuya said through grit teeth, still in pain sense Sasuke had yet to remove his hand from the captain's shoulder. "Those eyes also act as a method of casting some sort of hypnosis."

"Very good," Sasuke praised, removing his Chidori from his opponent's body and jumping back to gain distance due to the fact that he was still injured from Byakuya's earlier assault. "Masters of the Sharingan are able to cast powerful genjutsu with mere eye contact alone."

"If that is true then why didn't you cast your technique from the start?" Byakuya inquired

Sasuke merely shrugged

"You hadn't made direct eye contact long enough throughout the entire battle until you were about to finish me."

"Why would you tell me such a vital weakness to one of your abilities?"

Sasuke merely closed his eyes at the question before they snapped open with a spike of chakra.

"Simple, I won't need genjutsu to finish you!"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed when he glanced at Sasuke's eyes long enough to notice the change in them.

The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan had been activated.

* * *

So I'm going to cut things here, yeah its shorter than the last one but I felt that certain fights needed a bit more time to develop than others considering how much time I put into certain ones during the debating process so expect some fights to last longer than others and considering the next few rounds I felt like I needed to cut here in order to give the next chapter a bit more meat. So yeah next chapter expect to finish off this battle plus five more so until next time guys.


End file.
